1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magazine for firearms, specifically hand guns, which magazine is intended for a storing of cartridges of various sizes and includes a housing having two narrow side walls and two broad side walls, latter terminating at the open end of the magazine at magazine lips, and includes further a feeder having a cartridge supporting surface and a magazine spring biasing the feeder towards said open end of the magazine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Firearms, specifically hand guns, such as pistols, are commonly provided with a magazine in which a number of cartridges are stored, which magazine is usually inserted in the pistol grip of such gun. In order to operate with the various sizes or calibers, respectively, of cartridges, it is common practice to design a frame including the operating mechanisms of a gun such that the barrel as well as the magazine may be exchanged dependent upon the prevailing cartridges to be fired by such gun. For manufacturing and cost reasons it would be obviously desirable to have barrels and magazines which could operate with various calibers and cartridge designs. It is specifically burdensome when a barrel can be used for various kinds of cartridges having slugs of the same caliber but which differ with regard to the design of the shell, because also in such case every size and kind of cartridge necessitates a different kind of a magazine. There is no prior art regarding magazines of firearms which can operate with various kinds of cartridges.